Girasoles
by mirnachibi
Summary: Este es el fragmento de una vida de amor, Deidara recibe regalos acompañados de frases de amor de un anonimo por el cual tiene sentimientos, mas su suposición sobre la identidad del anónimo resulta se falsa al final y su verdadera identidad le sorprende, pero su vida no le alcanza para corresponder a su anónimo. En mi primer Fanfic :3. Contiene SasoDei pero la principal es ItaDei


**Girasoles**

La brisa fresca del alba rosaba delicadamente sobre mi pueblo natal, hermosa vista desde mi ventana, desde aquel balcón tan cercano a la multitud de personas que madrugaban para realizar sus labores cotidianas, yo, tan lejano, tan distante a sus vista y quehaceres, al contrario, yo me limitaba a levantarme y prepararme para la academia que comenzaría en unas horas.

-¡Deidara!-. Interrumpió el grito de una mujer de manera cariñosa.

-En seguida bajo!, hm-. Respondí de inmediato a la voz de mi madre que me apuraba para que bajase a desayunar, siempre importunándome en mis pensamientos.

…

Esta mañana me parecía distinta, tenía la sensación de que algo ocurriría, para bien o para mal eso no lo sé, pero tenía ese incomodo sentimiento que en efecto fue corroborado con las palabras de mis compañeros de la academia.

-¿Haz escuchado el rumor sobre los forasteros?-. Exclamaba con tono molesto una chica.

-Sí, me he enterado que se quedaran un tiempo-. Le contesto su compañera de cotilleo.

-Claro que se quedaran! Esos chicos deben tramar algo aquí en Iwakagure-. Añadió un chico que se sumo al chismorreo.

Más tarde entre clase y clase escuche que eran dos personas extranjeras que se alojaban en una posada en el pueblo; murmuraban que venían de negocios y las malas lenguas decían que no a unos buenos y no faltaban los comentarios poco interesantes sobre que eran apuestos o que eran adinerados.

El día en la academia ninja paso como el viento, ya me encaminaba a mi hogar cuando mientras avanzaba y miraba un escaparate de una tienda lleno de nuevos artículos de arte hasta que me impacté en el hombro de otra persona.

-Discúlpame-. Dijo la voz grave del otro mientras trataba de ver mi rostro.

-No importa, hm-. Mi respuesta pensándolo bien fue un poco altanera, por supuesto que note que era uno de los nuevos en el lugar, el que estaba en boca de todos sin desearlo.

Era de de tez blanca y cabello negro sujetado en una coleta e iba acompañado de un chico que parecía inexpresivo de cabello rojo como rubí.

Mi pedantería a veces sobrepasa las murallas de lo tolerable y me daría cuenta de eso a partir de que sucedió ese encuentro casual, pues después de que me tope con el azabache y me fui sin decir nada amable retorne horas más tarde al mismo lugar pero con intención de comprar algunas cosas en la tienda de arte, ahí al entrar y escuchar el sonido típico de las campanillas que resuenan al abrir la puerta clave mi mirada en la persona que examinaba algunos artículos dentro, era el pelirrojo de antes, al parecer noto mi presencia pues se giro y me dedico una bellísima mirada color miel con sentimientos totalmente escasos, ¡exacto!, solo veía belleza mas no sentía nada. El hombre, mejor dicho muchacho (porque apariencia de viejo no tenía ), tomo lo que tenía entre las manos unos estiques para moldeado, los puso en la caja y pago mientras yo me encaminaba a los estantes para disimular mi curiosidad con el pelirrojo, el nombrado recibió su cambio y se alejo saliendo por la puerta. Vaya experiencia tan mas extraña que había vivido.

Me fui del local habiendo comprado no más que los mismos estiques que el muchacho también había comprado.

…

Después de ese encuentro la mañana siguiente mientras salía a mi balcón como todas las mañanas a contemplar el bullicio de los habitantes deslumbre en el barandal que protegía el balcón de mi habitación en el segundo piso un pequeño y delgado jarrón situado encima del mismo, era azul turquesa y contenía un girasol uno bellísimo, venia con una nota pequeñita atada al tallo de la flor.

"_El color del florero es azul por la belleza inmensa que tus ojos poseen, el tamaño delgado y pequeño del mismo se debe a que así soy yo para ti, algo insignificante y diminuto, el Girasol, la flor que adora al sol y sufre penas noches tras noche por su ausencia, amando a aquella estrella sin recibir sentimientos recíprocos, representa mi amor por ti, constante e inquebrantable, un amor que no será correspondido."_

Mientras leía la carta no pude evitar sentir un poco de calor en mi rostro, que carta tan mas apasionada, tan cursi, ¿quién podría haber escrito algo así? para alguien como yo que a menudo y sin esfuerzo desdeña a todas las personas. Tome el florero y lo lleve a mi buro, luego recordé el fragmento de la carta que decía que adoraba al Sol y volví con el florero para colocarlo nuevamente en el balcón, pero esta vez en una mesita de tres patas que yo mismo coloque para que el la luz del astro le acariciara, ¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo me había vuelto tan sentimental de repente?.

Todas las mañanas aparecían girasoles, a veces envueltos en papel traslucido, otras en floreros, en papel delgado, en cajas, acompañados de caramelos y nunca podían faltar las pequeñas cartas, de las que guardo en una cajita y recuerdo solo las que más guarde en mi corazón.

"_A veces pienso que un girasol es como tú, tan grande, tan bello, que puede dar tanta inspiración a otros como yo y tan sujeto al mundo terrenal."_

"_Cuando veas un girasol no pienses en este amor que yo tengo hacia ti, piensa en el que tú tienes por alguien."_

"_La otra semana el sol no apareció y los girasoles tenían su flor marchita, tirada, mirando al suelo que nada les va a dar, pero tú para mi eres mi sol y nunca permitiré que te opaquen las nubes."_

Todas eran bellas, únicas y extrañamente me parecían tan agradables, vaya seria una chica?, siempre me preguntaba quien eran, hasta que un día, como la persona que soy escape de mi hogar, seguí mi arte, realice una técnica prohibida en mi pueblo, deserte y cerré con broche de oro acabando con el pueblo que había matado mi arte una vez y que ahora irónicamente era mi arte quien les fulminaba a ellos.

Los girasoles dejaron de llegar? No, tan pronto me instale en mi nuevo hogar seguían apareciendo cual enfermedad mortal que te acompaña hasta el final, hasta que tus ojos ven aquella luz y dejas tus recuerdos como estelas de sentimiento en otras personas. Después de ser reclutado en Akatsuki me entere que los extranjeros no eran más que Itachi y Sasori quienes habían ido en una misión de infiltración a Iwakagure, ahora me rio pensando que el pelirrojo era Sasori no danna y que el azabache con quien choque era Itachi, pienso que fue bueno no disculparme por haber tropezado con él, bien lo tiene merecido.

En mi habitación en un lugar apartado de todo y que nadie más que la organización Akatsuki y sus respectivos integrantes conocían volví a recibir Girasoles, era la misma persona, su misma caligrafía, los mismo detalles constantes y las mimas frases abarrotadas de acaloradas palabras que me hacían sentir por unos instantes ajeno a todo el dolor que llegue a producir a tantas personas por haberme convertido en un ser aberrante, un asesino.

Mi pregunta era simple ¿Quién era mi remitente? La verdad es que me parecía algo un poco sencillo, obviamente era Sasori no Danna o Itachi, pues ellos estaban en Iwakagure y ahora aquí en Akatsuki, únicamente ellos podrían cumplir con la constancia del obsequio, conociéndome desde aquel día que por azar nos topamos afuera de un local de arte. ¿Cuál de ambos era? Por supuesto que me lo pregunte muchas veces, ¿importancia?, no, no le tomaba mucha pues para mi prefería seguir recibiendo frases de apoyo de un anónimo. Siempre tan egoísta.

Mi respuesta surgió por sí sola, una noche mientras iba con mi compañero de misiones Sasori, nos encontramos en una bifurcación de caminos que tenía un letrero con señalamientos, la vereda de la izquierda iba de regreso a las afueras de la aldea de la Arena y el de la derecha daba a konoha. Sasori se encamino al de la derecha el que llevaba hasta Konoha, era erróneo por supuesto, pero lo tomo intencionalmente, pues nos dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad conmigo siguiéndole entre la oscuridad hasta que salió del camino y se hacía paso entre la maleza para llegar a un campo donde se encontraban un montón de Girasoles agachados, pues no había sol al que admirar. El pelirrojo me tomo de la mano bruscamente y me contemplo hasta que el amanecer se deslumbro, las flores realizando una bella coreografía saludaron a la estrella mientras Sasori por fin se movía regalándome un beso delicado que termino cautelosamente con miradas encontradas e iluminadas por los rayos del alba.

…

Un año después los girasoles nunca dejaron de llegar a mi puerta, incluso después de que mi danna murió en manos de una batalla, mi suposición siempre fue errónea, no era el mi anónimo.

Sasori fue quien no guardo sus sentimientos y los expreso, una coincidencia fue aquel beso entre Girasoles, mas nuestro amor si existió. Supongo que ya deben saber quién era mi remitente, ¿qué si correspondí sus sentimientos?, no puedo negarlo, puedo decir que fue mi primer amor, un amor totalmente ciego y todo lo que me llego a escribir viajo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

…

Tras una explosión que arraso un bosque entero el joven artista de cabellos rubios murió, murió con una sonrisa en su boca y con lo que más amo, más que una persona, su arte.

Días después en aquel llano pastizal que había crecido después de la explosión, un hombre de cabello negro y capa oscura coloco una pequeña lapida que contenía un epitafio;

"_¡El arte no morirá aunque yo muera!;_

_Aquí yace la inspiración, mi Sol, mi adoración."_

Acompañando la lapida el joven coloco un enorme racimo de girasoles recién cortados todavía con el roció de la mañana que escurría lentamente por los pétalos amarillos, que tanto se asemejaban a los cabellos rubios del artista.

Todos los días había en aquel lugar girasoles, incluso nacieron y crecieron en aquel lugar, propagándose lenta y sigilosamente por el prado, cubriendo lo que antes fue un bosque, lo que ahora es el recuerdo de la muerte por un ideal y la muerte de aquel que en secreto, siempre contemplo al sol hasta su muerte, hasta que por acompañar al primero, dejó de obsequiar aquellas flores y morir por amor hacia su hermano.


End file.
